iDo
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Taken from iDo. Sam and Freddie share a dance at the wedding. It might not be because of the Shakespeare song but another one. A Seddie One Shot BUT, Bonus points if you find out what song it is and where is it from. WINNER gets request


Freddie

…

My eyes glimpse over to Sam as Carly sings the 'Shakespeare'. Sam might hate the blue dress of death with passion but it brought out her eyes so much. I would have to agree it bit looked too much like a candy dress but it made me want to eat her even more. In the sense that her lips are like candy and I could kiss them all day if she let me. Oh my gosh. I just quoted Bruno Mars. I became lost at looking at her face. The next thing I heard was applause and awe. Gordon and Jodi were now kissing. Sam turned her head to me and smiled. I smiled back. Everyone then moving their chairs to the form the dance floor for Gordon and Jodi to have their first dance as being a married couple.

_I was a quick wet boy,_

_Diving too deep for coins,_

_All of your street light eyes,_

_Wide on my plastic toys,_

_Then when the cops closed the fair,_

_I cut my long baby hair,_

_Stole me a dog-eared map,_

_And called for you everywhere_

The band was singing. I look at Sam as she had turned her body around the chair to look upon everyone else going to the middle of the dance floor to join Gordon and Jodi. She had her eyes locked on every body. I take off my tux blazer.

" Sam." I say smiling. Sam turns her head to me.

" Yeah Freddie." She says as her response.

" Would you like to dance?" I ask putting my hand out. She bit her bottom lip twice then smiled.

" Yea, I'd love to." She replies taking my hand. I smiled once again back at her. I guide her to the dance floor with everyone else. I put my hand around her waist and take her hand. Her arm lies on top of my other and her hand holds on to my shoulder.

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_

_Or lost you?_

_American Mouth,_

_Big pill looming_

I wrap my arms around Sam's waist with her head nuzzled in my neck with her arms around it. Just small steps as the song went on. It felt nice and my heart was beating faster. Not to mention I could feel Sam's heart beat with the gap between us closed by our bodies. My hand glides up her back and my finger plays with one of her curls.

_Now I'm a fat house cat,_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue,_

_Watching the warm poison rats,_

_Curl through the wide fence cracks,_

_Pissing on magazine photos,_

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean,_

_Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_

_Or lost you?_

_American Mouth,_

_Big pill looming_

Sam lifts her head up and looks up at me.

" I just want to let you know. This felt, nice." Sam says. " Dork." She adds. I chuckle.

" I had that coming." I say. She leans in and gives me a peck on the lips. I close my eyes and feel her hand go down to my chest. Then I feel my tie being pulled. She pulls back and darts her eyes into mine.

" And that never happened." She says.

" I beg to differ." I say and press my lips to her's. My hands roamed around her back as she held the back of my head. We were now making out.

" Wait a minute." Sam says.

" What?" I ask.

" Why aren't I hearing Carly fainting or Spencer gasping?" I look around and no one is in the room. Just us two.

" Oh well." I say and continue to kiss Sam. My fingers twirl around in her hair. We moaned in pleasure. We slowly kneel down on to the floor and continue to kiss. I lie on top of her and hand hold on to her thigh pulling her close to me. Her hand glides down my back. I put my hand behind her back, picking her up a bit as she was starting to fumble with my shirt button.

" Hey you guys!" We both hear Spencer shout. I up off of her and sit next to her on the ground trying to button up my shirt. Spencer comes running in the room from the mini hallway.

" They have mini spaghetti tacos at the reception!" He says holding the two mini tacos up in glory. Then he finally notices us.

" Why is your hair messed up? And why is Freddie panting?" He asks. I'm about to answer when, " Well who cares! Mini!" He exclaims while running off.

" Do you think he'll ever connect the dots?" Sam asks.

" That will need to be one thick pen." I say.


End file.
